Carlos Duquesne
Carlos Emilio Caton Duquesne (born on July 6, 1963 in Hollywood, California), is a retired American professional wrestler, general manager and currently running his sports agency firm, Duquesne Sports Agency where he represents many up-and-coming rising stars in all forms of sport. Currently working in the RoB with his client Ashley Ecks and as a promotor with the Gem City Wrestling. Early life Duquesne was born July 6, 1963 in Hollywood Community Hospital in Hollywood to the loving parents of Rosetta and Emilio Duquesne. There family descended back from their routes in Valencia, Spain and even further back to London, England. From a diverse culture, his parents were involved in early Hollywood film productions. Never hard up and getting the best education available at the time, Carlos started life with a silver spoon in his mouth. Introduction into Wrestling During his University years, Carlos was a strapping young man who was given the chance to take up a scholarship with the football team, however another sport caught his eye, amateur wrestling. Building his body up, he finally made it into the wrestling team, winning many matches as well as loosing many. His love for wrestling grew when one of his team mates took him to a local professional wrestling show where he fell in love with the sport. Having attended many training camps with the wrestling icon, Killer Kowalski and entered independent scenes around the United States. IIWA Carlos Duquesne biggest success was involved with the International Independent Wrestling Association where he stayed for a majority of his wrestling career during the eighties and early nineties. His defining moment in his career was gaining three long reigning Tag Team Championships with loyal friend and tag partner, John Anthony, and defeating long time rival, Ace Slaughter, for the IIWA Heavyweight Wrestling Championship. He went on to win the championship another two times before the owner decided to shut down due to financial difficulties. GCW Having wrestled for many companies whilst under the IIWA banner, his next career defying move was in a promotion in the Californian area, Global Championship Wrestling. His only success was claiming the GCW World Heavyweight title and retaining it for 9 months before finally relinquishing it to IIWA foe, Ace Slaughter. Controversy In the late 1990s, Carlos Duquesne career was slowly petering out with less appearance due to injuries and age. His final run in wrestling would be in the CWA where his end became stuff of office politics. Promoter and CEO of the CWA decided to dedicate the CWA’s business through red tape and paying high amounts of money towards Agents fees and agents demands rather than look after the wrestling talent. Carlos felt the treatment during his tenure in the CWA was preposterous and obscured, clashing many times with management and agents alike. After gaining a number one contendership for the state championship, business associates and agents found fault in his contract and released him from the CWA. This sparked a new venture for Carlos and his vast wealth. Duquesne Sports Agency After the sickening acts in his last wrestling promotion, Carlos set about creating his own sports agents business, where his clientele will not be subject office politics, but treated with the upmost dignity and preserved of being the best. Buying a small office block in Hollywood, he began hiring small independent stars looking to gain their big breaks with well established companies. Becoming more established and well recognised, he hired more agents and is now one of the best agencies in the wrestling industry today. Clientele *'Bret “NBK” Mitchell' **SCCW Barrie District Champion **SCCW Tag Team Championship X2 (Cyruz Rose & Wolf) **SCCW Barrie District Champion **SCCW Lethal Championship **SCCW/COPW All Barrie Heavyweight Championship **Runner up in the first ever NeWA Heritage Championship match *'Joshua Phoenix' **PHW Heavyweight Championship (undefeated) **COPW Heavyweight Championship x2 (Undefeated both times) *'Paragon' **AWF Superstar *'Darren Christiansen' **COPW Superstar *'Skylar Malkovich ' **GCW State Champion *'Scott Matthews' **NEW Ultimate Tag Team Championship x2 **NEW Genesis Championship **NEW World Tag Team Champion *'Ashley Ecks' **NLCW Diva **COPW Live and Online Commentator **RoB Television Championship Gem City Wrestling After a long conversation with much respected wrestling promotor Thomas Gunns, Carlos Duquesne decided to return back to the helm of a wrestling organisation, standing alongside Thomas Gunns and Mike Money. Thomas Gunns biggest claim to fame was being the CEO of w187 which eventually became the New Era Wrestling (2002) and is apart of the much feared and respected Murderous Entertainment staffing organisation alongside Mike Money. With Carlos agreeing to work alongside Thomas and Mike, this will bring back the resurrection of Dayton based organisation, Gem City Wrestling. With Carlos' contacts and vast wealth being pumped into this adventure, this could mean the start of a long successful run In Wrestling *'FINISHER' **'Duquesned'' - Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster **Pile Driver **Dropkick *'CHAMPIONSHIPS' **IIWA Heavyweight Champion x3 **IIWA Tag Team Champion X3 **GCW World Heavyweight Champion *'COPW Live and Online' ** On Screen General Manager ** Booker ** Head Writer ** Head Scout *'Gem City Wrestling' ** Match Booker ** Member of Creative Control ** Chief Scout ** Majority stakeholder Category:Wrestlers